deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Hulk Zombie
The Hulk Zombie is a variation of the Zombie. Overview Appearance The Hulk Zombie is a very large zombie that towers over the Hero in height (by about a foot or so), and it looks very powerful judging from its size and large arms. This zombie is only wearing pants, which implies that the shirt was ripped appart when the zombie/humam mutated and grew in size. There is a huge amount of blood covering the abdomin of this zombie, and there is a noticeable amount of blood around its mouth and on its hands. There are large scars on its back, implying it may have been purposely mutated to be increasingly strong, tall, and fast. It is also the only Zombie that has visible intestines from its abdomen, as others only have gashes and wounds that reveal muscles. Abilites This zombie has all of the abilities other zombies do; It can crawl under gates, tunnels, cracks in the wall, and mantle over objects. This zombie walks slowly at the player until it becomes aggressive, which causes it to sprint. This zombie's freocious size adds to how durable it is, making it the hardest zombie to take down. It takes around 10 times the normal ammunition to put this behemoth down. It is also resistant to equipment and barrels, taking around 2-3 grenades, mines, or barrels to kill it. It is also immune to losing arms or legs, making it difficult to slow down. In addition, this zombie also does extra damage when striking the player, so keep your distance. This zombie will become aggressive toward the player after taking enough damage or after enough time. You can tell it becomes aggressive when it looks around the area while standing still, completely ignoring the player. During this moment, the Hulk Zombie is immune to damage, so don't waste ammo. After a few seconds, the Hulk Zombie will strictly sprint at the player until it dies. The Hulk Zombie also has a spitting attack, which does no damage, but covers some of the screen in a green slime, which will slide downward off the screen while a squeaking noise is played (implying that the Hero is rubbing the slime off). Finally, players should note that the Hulk zombie does the moost damage of all zombies; each swipe takes of 3 health bars. Weaknesses Like all of the other undead, this zombie can be killed faster by being shot it the head. Due to its added health, be ready to use huge amounts of ammo of this behemoth alone. Fortunately, the Hulk Zombie can drop ammo every time it is shot, but how much it drops depends on how much ammo the player currently has. Since it doesn't lose limbs, blade and lazer cutters don't cut off its legs. Explosives, such as grenades or barrels, kill this thing from full health with only 2 or 3 explosions, making it the fastest way to kill it. It is virtually incinvible while moving. This is possibly a bug, but if it pauses and stands still to attack, it is most vulnerable, as it is slow in turning, but can sprint quicker than the Female Zombie at times. Appearances in the Game The Hulk Zombie only appears on select storyline missions, or in the Arena. In the story missions (like the labratory), this zombie spawns once the player enters the center room and becomes trapped. After a moment, it will spawn and enter the room. In the arena, this zombie spawns every 5th round, which allows the player to plan ahead for it. The Hulk Zombie can spawn twice during a 5th round of the arena if the player kills the first one quickly enough. On rare occurences, there will be a third to appear, also during every 5th round. Gallery Hulk-Zombie spit attack.png|The Hulk Zombie spitting at the player. Hulk-Zombie spit cover.png|The slime that covers the screen when spat on by the Hulk Zombie. Trivia *This is the tallest and strongest Zombie in the game, and if the player doesn't upgrade their health bar to 8 units, it can kill the player in one stroke. References Category:Special Zombie Category:Zombie